This invention relates to watercraft and, more particularly, to flotation devices for boats.
Boating is one of Americans' favorite recreational activities, and many different types of watercraft have been created for different types of activities on the water. One of the most versatile craft is the pontoon boat which is capable of supporting activities ranging from barbeques to skiing. A typical pontoon boat includes a generally flat deck with a large passenger area surrounded at least in part by a railing. To keep the pontoon boat afloat, several flotation devices known as pontoons or logs are attached to the bottom of the deck.
Of the available pontoon structures, one of the strongest has a cylindrical configuration. Cylindrical pontoons are attached to the deck with brackets that are spaced apart along the length of the pontoon. This attachment leaves openings between the top of the pontoon and the bottom of the deck through which water flows during operation of the boat. Unfortunately, the flow of water over the cylindrical pontoon reduces performance.
Another structure utilizes a U-shaped pontoon contacting the deck over the entire length of the pontoon. This prevents water from flowing over the pontoon thereby enhancing performance. However, the U-shaped structure is not as strong as the cylindrical structure. For example, the U-shaped structure allows flexing in the pontoon walls.
Thus, it is desirable to increase the strength of pontoons while maintaining performance. Increasing strength extends the life of pontoons, and maintaining performance saves fuel and allows higher speeds for skiing and other tow activities.